Electrical connector assemblies generally include mating plug and receptacle connectors. Often a threaded nut or collar is used to mate the plug and receptacle connectors. When an electrical connector assembly is subject to vibration or shock, however, the mating connectors of the assembly often become loose or even decouple. The loosening or decoupling usually occurs because the coupling nut counter rotates, that is it rotates in a direction opposite the mating or locking direction, thereby compromising the integrity of both the mechanical and electrical connection between the plug and receptacle connectors.
Examples of some prior art couplings for electrical connector assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,644 to Cole et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,914,311 to Gallusser et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,741 to Wade et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,595 to Marc et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,563; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,400 to Fowler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,716 to Buckley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,760 to Miklos; U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,096 to Quillet et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,082 to Davies et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,373 to Peterson; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,728,895 to Quackenbush, the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Such prior art couplings, however, are costly to manufacture, require complex precision molded parts, and have multiple moving parts. Also, existing locking connector couplings often exceed the standard dimensional envelop of typical electrical connectors, particularly circular electrical connectors.
Therefore, a need exists for an anti-vibration coupling that self-locks to prevent loosening of the mated plug and receptacle and that has a reduced number of parts, is cheaply manufactured, and sized to reside within the typical dimensional envelop of electrical connectors, particularly circular connectors.